Time Is Everything
by Emma Conners
Summary: When a potion goes wrong, Harry and Hermione are transported back in time. Harry gets to meet his parents and Hermione finds herself in love...
1. First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Impressions  
  
"It's not going to work," Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius Black asked desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry," she repeated. Hermione had to muster every bit of energy inside of her not to cry. _Don't cry, don't cry, you have to do this, don't cry,_ she kept telling herself. "I gotta go." She started to leave when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't go, I want to know why," Sirius demanded. Hermione could tell that he was also trying his best not to cry.  
  
And she wanted nothing more at that moment than to burst into tears. But she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong here. She gathered all the courage she had. "The truth is..." she hesitated. "The truth is that I don't love you." And Hermione knew right after she had spoken those words that she would never forget the look of hurt on Sirius's face. _Oh Merlin, don't make this harder on yourself than it already is, just leave,_ her mind told her. "I have to leave now, let go."  
  
He let go of her arm. She wanted to say more. She wanted to tell him that she was lying, that she really did love him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. So she walked over to the door and left without another word. She was lucky that Sirius hadn't seen the single tear that escaped her eye.  
  
**3 Months Earlier  
**  
"Harry, Ron, hurry up, we'll be late for Potions," Hermione said frantically.  
  
"We're comin', we're comin'," Harry said shoving a last little bit of food in his mouth.  
  
"Hurry up!" she said loudly.  
  
"Geez woman, I'm going as fast as I can! What's the rush anyway? Class doesn't start for like fifteen minutes," Ron replied.  
  
"Well, I'll probably still be yelling at you to hurry up in five minutes and at the rate you two walk we won't get there for ten minutes so that is why I am rushing you," Hermione shot back.  
  
"Okay, come on Ron," Harry said getting up from the table. Ron reluctantly got up and followed Hermione and Harry to Potions. They got there a couple minutes early and sat in the very back row.  
  
Professor Snape sat at his desk reading over something. The bell finally rang and Professor Snape got up and faced the class. "Today, we are going to be making an invisibility potion. But I'm warning you, one wrong ingredient and the consequences could be drastic," he glared over at Neville who gulped. "Partner up with the person sitting next to you."  
  
Harry was relieved that he was sitting next to Hermione. He basically just watched as she carefully began reading the instructions and adding the ingredients into their cauldron. "Can I help?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just add a pinch of that purple stuff next to you that looks kinda like salt," Hermione explained. "Just a pinch."  
  
"Right," Harry said as picked up the container it was in. He started to pour just a little amount when all of a sudden he smelled it and sneezed right into the open container. Half of the stuff flew out and into the cauldron.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed as she put her head over to cauldron to examine it. Harry did the same and just then, it exploded hitting both of them in the face. And all of a sudden, Harry felt funny. Everyone around him was swirling. He felt like he was going to throw up. He hit the ground hard. He slowly lifted his head to see Hermione next to him. "What happened?" she asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"I don't know, where is everybody?" Harry said looking around. They were still in the Potions classroom, but it was deserted.  
  
Hermione stood up and Harry did the same. "It looks different," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Cleaner."  
  
"Newer," Hermione said. "Come on Harry, let's see what's going on," she said as she led him out of the classroom and into the hallways. There were some students there, but none they recognized.  
  
"James!" Harry heard a voice yell found behind him. He immediately turned around to face a younger Sirius Black. "James, we've been looking everywhere for you, where have you been?"  
  
"I---" But Harry could not respond. All of a sudden he fainted and fell to the ground.  
  
"James, are you okay?" Sirius said a little panicked as he knelt down next to Harry.  
  
Hermione normally would have run over next to Harry also, but she was too shocked to move. "Sirius?" she managed to mumble.  
  
"Yeah, who are you? How do you know my name? I've never seen you before. And you have Gryffindor robes on. Are you a seventh year?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I---" But Hermione had no idea what to say. She couldn't say she was a seventh year because he was probably also a seventh year. "We should take Harry to the hospital wing," she finally managed to spit out.  
  
"Harry? What are you talking about? This is James. James Potter," Sirius said as he threw Harry over his shoulder. "He's a lot lighter than I remember him."  
  
Sirius started to walk to the hospital wing, and left a very dazed Hermione there. _What happened? We're back in time? That can't be. There aren't any potions for that. It's not possible. Maybe it's a joke. Or a dream. Yes, that's it, I'm dreaming. No, this is too real to be a dream._ A million thoughts were racing through her head. _I should follow Sirius,_ she finally decided.  
  
Hermione quickly began running trying to catch up to Sirius. She ran to the hospital wing to see Sirius talking to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I don't know, he just fainted," Sirius replied looking a little worried.  
  
"Set him over there," Madam Pomfrey ordered. Sirius set Harry down on one of the hospital beds. But as Sirius laid Harry down, his hair fell from his forehead and Sirius noticed a lightning shaped scar there.  
  
"Weird," Sirius muttered examining the scar. Hermione rushed over next to Harry.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? Wake up!" she was shaking him now.  
  
"Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"I'm his best friend," Hermione said automatically.  
  
"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "You're not his best friend, I'm his best friend. Who are you? And why do you keep calling him Harry?"  
  
"Because that's his name," Hermione replied. "Harry P..." she hesitated, "Harry Parsons." Sirius looked at him more closely. Actually, his nose wasn't quite the same. Wait, this wasn't James. Wow, he felt stupid. But he did look a hell of a lot like James.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Sirius said backing up. "He looks a lot like a friend of mine."  
  
"That's okay," Hermione said. She had calmed down a bit. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said extending a hand.  
  
"Sirius Black," he said shaking it. "So why have I never seen you before? I doubt I wouldn't notice someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. "Oh well... we transferred here," she said saying the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"But Hogwarts doesn't take transfer students," Sirius said confused.  
  
_Oh shit, what should I say now?_ she thought frantically. "Yeah, well... Dumbledore made an exception for us."  
  
"Oh," was all Sirius said. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen," she replied.  
  
"Me too. Have you been sorted yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Gryffindor," she mumbled.  
  
"That's great. Me and my best friends are in Gryffindor. I'll introduce you to them. Is um... Harry in Gryffindor too?" he questioned.  
  
Hermione nodded. She felt bad for not saying much, but she was still so shocked. She really needed to talk to Dumbledore, but she wanted to be there when Harry awoke. She turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey? Are you going to give him a potion to wake him up?"  
  
"Yes yes, that's what I'm doing, be patient girl," Madam Pomfrey said as she started mixing some ingredients.  
  
"Couldn't you just throw water over him?" Sirius asked grinning. Hermione smiled also.  
  
"She does smile," Sirius said still grinning. Hermione blushed again.  
  
"Here, pour this down throat," Madam Pomfrey said shoving Sirius out of the way and handing a cup to Hermione. _Maybe Sirius shouldn't be here when Harry wakes up, but how do I get him to leave? _she thought.  
  
"Um, Sirius, don't you have class?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's dinner, classes are over," Sirius said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Oh right," Hermione said feeling stupid. "Well, shouldn't you go eat?"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Sure, I'll leave. I can tell when I'm not wanted," he said pretending to be offended but Hermione knew better. "I'll see you later Hermione," he said in a charming voice. With that, he turned around and left.  
  
Hermione opened Harry's mouth and slowly started to pour the liquid down his throat. Harry's eyes immediately shot open and he spit out everything that he hadn't swallowed yet. "Oh Hermione," he said looking relived. "The weirdest thing happened. I had this dream that I saw Sirius, except he was young, and---"  
  
"Harry, listen to me," Hermione said cutting him off. She swallowed. "It wasn't a dream. It really happened."  
  
"What?" he said looking up at her bewildered.  
  
"Harry," she lowered her voice into a whisper, "I don't know how but somehow we went back in time. It must have been the potion. So, if that was Sirius, we must be somewhere in the late 70s. And that means your parents are here too."  
  
"Are you sure?" was all he could say.  
  
"If I'm wrong than this is a very mean joke Malfoy is playing on us," she said. "We have to see Dumbledore immediately."  
  
"And tell him what? That we're from the future? Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well what do you suggest?" Hermione said. Harry knew she was right, there was nothing better they could do.  
  
"Let's go," he said getting up and running out of the hospital wing completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey's protests. They stopped at the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Lemon drop?" Harry tired. Nothing happened. "Chocolate frogs?" The gargoyle swung open. They stepped onto the stairs as it slowly went up. Harry knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry and Hermione burst through the door and Dumbledore looked up at them. "Right James, what is it now? Is Ms. Evans threatening your life again?" he asked with an amused look on his face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused. "No Professor, you don't understand. I'm not James." Dumbledore looked at him closer.  
  
"Oh my, you're not. My sight is getting worse at my old age, you'll have to excuse me. You look remarkably like him though."  
  
"It's fine," Harry replied. And with that, Harry and Hermione told Dumbledore everything. How he was James Potter's son, going back into time, seeing Sirius and fainting, to then deciding to come to him. Dumbledore sat there patiently and listened.  
  
"You do believe us, don't you Professor?" Hermione asked once they had finished their story.  
  
"Yes, I believe you. Did you tell Mr. Black who you really were?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I told him my real name because I'm a Muggle-born, but I used my mom's maiden name for Harry," Hermione explained. "First thing I thought of."  
  
"Good. What would that happen to be?" he asked.  
  
"Parsons."  
  
Harry repeated the name a few times so he would remember it. "And you're both in Gryffindor as I can see by your robes. And I must trust you two know not to tell anyone who you really are or divulge any information about the future?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded but Harry was reluctant to nod.  
  
"When are we going to be able to go back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You could be stuck here for a few months."  
  
"But, won't everyone back home worry about us?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Hermione, you're not thinking logically. All we have to do is send you back to right after you left, and no one will know that you were ever gone," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oh yeah. What about our things? We don't have any of our stuff."  
  
"I'm sure your fellow Gryffindors will let you borrow some of their things," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I guess we'll go now," Hermione said standing up. Harry followed.  
  
"Good, off you go then. The password is golden snitch. We owe that to your father Harry." Harry smiled and then both he and Hermione left. They slowly walked to the Gryffindor common room and stopped right outside the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry, you have to understand, if you see Pettigrew, which you will, you can't attack him. I know what he did, but try to think of it this way. He isn't bad yet. He doesn't turn to the dark side until later." Harry nodded showing he understood.  
  
"Okay, let's go. Golden Snitch," she said as the portrait hole swung open. They walked inside to see five people sitting in the common room. Harry had never been so shocked in his life. He knew he was going to see them, but this was just--- too much. Remus sat there reading a book, Sirius seemed to be frantically trying to finish an assignment, Peter just sat there doing nothing, and there was his mother and father, sitting there, holding hands and talking. Right, they started dating seventh year, he reminded himself. He was glad he had come when they were dating.  
  
"Hermione," Sirius said standing up.  
  
"Hi Sirius," she said walking closer to him.  
  
"Everyone, this is Hermione Granger and her friend Harry Parsons, they just transferred here from..." Sirius looked at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, um... well, we didn't actually transfer here per say. You see, we were home schooled. So it feels like we're transferring," she lied.  
  
Sirius just smiled. "Right."  
  
"I'm Peter," Peter said shaking Harry and Hermione's hands.  
  
"Remus," Remus said doing the same thing. They smiled. He looked so, well... young. That was the only word that could explain it.  
  
"I'm James," James said politely. But Harry couldn't seem to take his eyes off his mother, she was so beautiful. He was seeing his mother for the second time in his life. It was so wonderful. It was wonderful seeing his father too of course, but for some reason he couldn't stop staring at his mother. James seemed to notice this though. "And this is Lily Evans. My _girlfriend_," he said putting emphasis on the word girlfriend.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lily said happily. "You look so much like James. It's strange."  
  
"Coincidence," Harry said automatically.  
  
"Are you two dating?" Sirius asked abruptly. Harry was a little surprised.  
  
"No," Hermione responded. "We're best friends."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Just wondering."  
  
_Oh Merlin. Does Sirius like Hermione? That is beyond gross,_ Harry thought. He shook off the thought.  
  
"Where are your things?" Remus asked.  
  
"Stolen," Hermione said at the exact same time that Harry said "lost."  
  
"Well, which one is it?" Peter asked.  
  
"Both," Hermione replied. "They were lost on the train here so we assumed they were stolen." Everyone looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh well, we'll lend you some stuff," Lily said happily.  
  
"Thanks." They all made small talk for a while, and whenever they asked Harry or Hermione anything about their past, Hermione would make up something. Finally, it was getting late and Lily announced that she was going to bed. She bid everybody a good night and kissed James softly on the lips. She headed up to the girl's dormitory and Hermione went with her.  
  
Harry, now feeling awkward left alone with the marauders, also decided to go to bed.  
  
"So what do you guys think?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't like him," James said immediately. "Did you see the way he was looking at my girlfriend?"  
  
"Merlin James, you're exaggerating," Sirius said. "What about Hermione? She pretty cool, don't ya think?"  
  
"She's a very pleasant girl," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, she is," Sirius said smiling.  
  
"But didn't you think some of the stuff they said sounded a little weird?" Peter questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it didn't all quite make sense," Remus said. "Oh well, if they are hiding something I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Nothing can stay a secret at Hogwarts." 


	2. Conversations and Kisses

Chapter 2: Conversations and Kisses  
  
Hermione slowly and quietly walked down the from the girl's dormitory to the common room, trying not to make any noise. It was pretty early but she couldn't sleep. She tip toed across the common room and headed towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Morning," a strong voice said from behind her, causing her to gasp and whirl around. She was face to face with Sirius.  
  
"You... scared me," Hermione said between breaths. She had her hand over her heart.  
  
"Sorry," he said grinning. "What are you doing sneaking around before everybody is awake?"  
  
"I could ask you that too," Hermione replied regaining her calmness.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Me either," Hermione said. "What is that?" she asked referring to a piece of paper that he was holding.  
  
"Oh this is a letter from James's parents," Sirius explained.  
  
"Why are they writing to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well they're writing to tell me that they want me to come to their house again for Christmas. I don't know why they bother though. I've been coming over their house every summer and holiday for the past couple years. They're just being friendly though. The Potters are wonderful people. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go. Great people."  
  
Hermione of course knew all about Sirius's family, but she couldn't tell him that she did. So she decided to play along. "Why don't you live with your parents?"  
  
He waited a moment before answering. "Hermione, do you know anything about the Blacks?" he questioned.  
  
_Of course I do,_ she thought, but she decided it would be safer just to play stupid. "No I don't," Hermione answered.  
  
"Are you a muggleborn?" he asked. She nodded. "Now, you see, my parents would hate you because you're a muggleborn. It's horrible I know. But the Blacks are all purebloods and they believe in all that crap that purebloods are better than the rest of us." Sirius paused. "I don't believe that of course, and one day my mother and I got into a huge fight over it, and then her and my dad kicked me out and said they never wanted to see me again."  
  
"That's horrible," Hermione said sadly. Even though she already had heard it before, it didn't make the story less depressing. She considered for a moment telling Sirius that at least he wasn't called a mudblood all the time, but then changed her mind. It was definitely worse for Sirius than her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Sirius said, now starting to smile. "James's parents are like family to me."  
  
_I wonder how they died,_ Hermione thought. She knew they died before James and Lily did, but that was about it. Sirius broke her train of thought.  
  
"What about your parents?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, they're both muggle dentists. Ya know, dentists are muggles who clean teeth," she explained.  
  
He grinned. "I know what a dentist is Hermione, I'm not completely clueless to the muggle world."  
  
"Right. Well, I wasn't sure. Anyway, my parents are great. I couldn't ask for anyone better. And they fully support me being a witch."

"That's great. You're very lucky. Do you have a boyfriend where you came from?"  
  
"Nah," she replied laughing.  
  
"What's funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing it's just--- I concentrate on my schoolwork a lot, and I guess guys don't really like that. I'm kind of a nerd," Hermione explained.  
  
"Well those guys don't deserve you," Sirius said.  
  
She beamed at him. It was nice when someone didn't make fun of her to studying so much or mind how many books she read. It was nice having someone see her as more than just a bookworm. But wait... this was Sirius. Her best friend's godfather. And he was 20 years older than she was._ Wow, I must really be losing it,_ she thought. _I need to get out._ Hermione abruptly stood up from the sofa that she had made her way over to during their conversation.  
  
"I gotta go. I have to get my schedule from Professor McGonagall," she said.  
  
"All right, bye," he said a little disappointed. Hermione started to walk over to the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione," he called. She turned around. "I was thinking... you see, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and since you've never been there I thought... I could show you around," he finally said.  
  
"Sirius, I---" she paused. "Sure."  
  
"Great," he said smiling. "I'll see you later."  
  
Hermione quickly made her way out of the portrait hole and mentally cursed herself. _Why couldn't I think of an excuse? I could have said anything! Merlin, I'm so stupid. What is Harry gonna think?_ she wondered. She shook off her thoughts and went to the library for a bit. She was just about to get a different book when she saw Harry heading towards her from a distance.  
  
"Good morning Harry, how are you?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry asked ignoring her welcome.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Are you mad? Telling Sirius you'll go on a date with him?"  
  
"Sirius told you?" Hermione said biting her lower lip.  
  
"I overheard him telling the rest of the Marauders," Harry explained.  
  
"I didn't mean to. He asked me and I just couldn't think of an excuse in time. Plus, it's not a date. He's just showing me around," she said defending herself.  
  
"Okay maybe you don't think it's a date, but trust me, he thinks of it as a date."  
  
"Harry, look, I'll just go to Hogsmeade with him, and there I'll make it perfectly clear to him that I just want to be his friend," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay good. Because I mean, you know how he was with girls when he was young. He told me and Ron all about it."  
  
"Told you what?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"That he shagged a number of girls while he was in school here," Harry replied.  
  
"I don't believe that," Hermione said automatically. "Sirius is a good guy."  
  
"Of course he's a good guy. He's like a father to me Hermione, I guess he just never really wanted a serious relationship. But I mean, he was 17, you can't blame him. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate the concern I really do, but I think I can take care of myself," she said frustrated.  
  
"Sorry, let's just go eat breakfast and forget about it," Harry reasoned.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said getting up and putting her book away. She decided to change the subject. "So what's it like seeing your parents?"  
  
Harry beamed. "Oh Hermione, it's sensational. They're wonderful! Lily is smart and funny and kind. And James is... well, he seems to be a bit cold towards me at the moment, but I'm sure that will change once he gets to know me better. And they're so happy together. And seeing Sirius again is too good to be true. But it is weird seeing him alive again, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "And young."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked down to breakfast and saw the Marauders and Lily sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry Hermione over here!" they heard Sirius yell as he motioned for them to come over. James however did not seem so happy about this. Hermione started walking over towards them when Harry grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Hermione, listen. I'm just gonna say one last thing. No matter how charming Sirius may be, not only is he 20 years older than you, but he's dead," Harry reminded her.  
  
"Okay Harry, I understand," Hermione said frustrated. _What right does Harry have telling me what to do? Wait, no. What am I thinking? He's right. I shouldn't like Sirius. No, I don't. He's just cute, that's all. No, he's not cute! Not at all. Oh, yes he is. Stop it!_ she pushed this all to the back of her head as she followed Harry over to the Marauders table and sat down across from Sirius and next to James. Harry sat down next to Lily, which earned him an evil glare from James. Harry and Lily talked a lot during breakfast, while the rest of the group had another conversation going on.  
  
When they were done with breakfast, they all went to Potions. Harry was more than thankful that Professor Snape would not be teaching it. Harry partnered up with Hermione for the potion they were making. "Let's just try not to get sent back further in the past this time," Harry joked. Hermione giggled softly.  
  
"Hermione, there's something I don't understand," Harry said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she measured certain ingredients.  
  
"Well, we're changing the future right now, aren't we? By being here. So why didn't the older Sirius or Remus ever say something about you and me coming back in time and seeing my parents?" Harry asked.  
  
"They probably weren't aloud to say anything Harry," Hermione said. She then froze. "Wait a second. If the older Sirius knew about all this... then he knew about liking me."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's right. I bet he felt stupid. When he realized how much older than you he was."  
  
"Wow, I'm embarrassed now," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't be. It's all ridiculous really," Harry replied. "Anyway, what would be so horrible about telling everyone the future? I don't understand Dumbledore. It would only do good. My parents and Sirius would both live. Dumbledore doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
"Oh Harry, please tell me you're joking. We've been over this, you know you can't say anything to them," Hermione said worried.  
  
"The future isn't set Hermione, we can do whatever we want," Harry said, his voice growing a little louder.  
  
A few people had turned around from their potions to look at them. "Harry, lower your voice. Do you want people to hear us?" she asked in a whisper. "Anyway, I think Dumbledore is being stupid by letting us stay here at all. He should have sent us someplace else. It's too risky for us to stay in here with your parents and everything. Something could easily slip Harry. Or they could overhear us talking. Like we are now."  
  
"What? Hermione, I have never known my parents! This is the only chance I'm ever gonna have! Dumbledore, unlike you, understands that. Gosh Hermione, sometimes you act so heartless!" Harry yelled in a whisper.  
  
Tears filled up in her eyes. "You think I'm heartless Harry? Because I'm being logical, is that why? I gotta go." She stood up from the potion she was making and ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Wait Hermione, I didn't mean it!" Harry called, but she was already gone. The whole class and the professor were staring at Harry. "Yeah, she's not feeling too well. She ate a huge breakfast." The class continued to stare. "I'm gonna go see if she's all right." With that, he ran out of the classroom also.  
  
"Mr. Parsons, come back!" the professor called, but Harry ignored him. He had to find Hermione and apologize. He sprinted to the nearest girl's bathroom and hesitated before going in. He leaned in but didn't hear anything so he went in. Hermione was standing over one of the sinks. She wasn't crying but she looked pretty hurt.  
  
"Go away Harry," she said calmly.  
  
"Hermione listen, I didn't mean it. You're not heartless. You're my best friend. It's just... you don't know what it's like not having parents. And then it's like seeing them again and knowing I have the power to change things... it's hard. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," she said starting to smile. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Okay maybe we should go back to class?" Harry said.  
  
"Class is over. It's time to go to Transfiguration. I just hope Professor Smith doesn't give us a bad grade on that potion," she said worried.  
  
"Merlin Hermione, this isn't even our time. Our grades won't matter!" Harry said.  
  
"I know, but still..." Hermione said grinning. He smiled and they went to Transfiguration.  
  
**At Dinner**  
  
"Hey, so why do you guys think Harry said to Hermione that made her storm out during Potions today?" Peter asked the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"I don't know but he seems like a jerk to me," Sirius said. "I mean, she was crying, did you guys see that?"  
  
"I'm glad someone agrees with me about that kid," James said.  
  
"You guys, you have no idea what happened, don't jump to conclusions," Remus commented.  
  
"Remus is right. James, why don't you like him? I was talking to him at breakfast. He seems perfectly nice," Lily said.  
  
"That's the thing. He's too nice. It's obvious he's got a major crush on you," James replied.  
  
"What? No he doesn't. He's just being friendly," Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, sure, friendly."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just ask them what happened instead of gossiping about it?"  
  
"She's got a point," Peter said.  
  
"I'm gonna go, I'm done eating," Sirius said getting up.  
  
"But Sirius, dinner has just started. The students aren't even all here yet," Lily said.  
  
"I know, I'm just not hungry." He walked away without another word. He left the Great Hall and saw Hermione walking toward him. "Hermione," he said getting her attention.  
  
"Hi," she said sweetly.  
  
"Do you wanna go take a walk with me?" he asked genuinely.  
  
"But dinner just started," she replied confused.  
  
"We can eat anytime. I wanna show you something," he whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Okay," she said. He grabbed her hand and she followed him outside. They walked in silence for a while and then finally stopped. There was a bright blue lake and above it was a sunset. It was definitely one of the most beautiful views she had ever seen. _How have I never found this before?_ she wondered. _I thought I knew where everything was around here.  
_  
"Wow," was all she managed.  
  
"You like it?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "It's amazing. How did you find it?"  
  
"James and I found it fourth year. We were just exploring the grounds," Sirius explained. "I come here a lot. Just to think."  
  
"Think about what?" she questioned.  
  
"Life," he replied simply. "Do you ever wonder where you'll be in 20 years? 30 even."  
  
_You'll be dead in 30 years,_ she thought. Her face fell.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"You wanna sit?" he said taking a seat on the grass. Hermione did the same. "Ya know, I've got to admit, you're not like most of the girls here."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.  
  
"Good," he said smiling.  
  
There was a moment of silence. And then, she didn't really know what happened next. It all happened so fast; there was no time to think. Sirius leaned in closer to her and their lips met. The kiss was sweet for a moment, and then he began to kiss her more passionately. His tongue entered her mouth and their tongues mingled for a moment. All of a sudden, Hermione abruptly backed up to end their kiss. She looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and then without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him for the second time.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been out of town and had no Internet access. Next update will be sooner, I promise! Review now! :o)


	3. Awkward Chats

Chapter 3: Awkward Chats

**At Dinner**

"So, your boyfriend James, I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much," Harry told Lily.

"That's not true!" Lily said immediately. "Why don't you try talking to him? He's wonderful once you get to know him, really. You see, I didn't used to like him much either. Just start up a conversation. I promise, he'll fascinate you when you least expect it."

"What should I talk to him about?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm... let's see, do you like Quidditch?" she questioned.

"Yeah I love it," he replied.

"Perfect! James loves Quidditch too, talk to him about that," Lily suggested.

_Of course, Quidditch, why didn't I think of that?_ he wondered. "Great idea, thanks," Harry said.

"No problem," Lily replied. "He went back to the common room."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Bye." With that, Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room. _This is your dad, don't be nervous, _he continuously told himself. He went through the portrait hole and saw his dad sitting on the sofa working on a paper.

"Hi James," Harry greeted. James looked up from his work and saw Harry.

"Oh, hi," James mumbled as he looked back down and continued working on his paper.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"An essay for Potions," James replied. His eyes remained glued to the paper.

"But it's not due for two weeks," Harry said.

"I know, I'm finishing it early."

"Oh," Harry said dumbly. _Merlin, he is really making this hard on me,_ he thought. "So James, you play Quidditch right?"

"Yes," James said softly.

"What position do you play?"

"Chaser," he murmured.

"That's cool. I play seeker," Harry said.

James only grunted in reply.

"So how is the Gryffindor team, do you guys win a lot?" Harry was getting pretty desperate at this point.

"Look, Parsons, I don't mean to be rude but why do you keep bothering me?" James asked, clearly annoyed.

"What? I was just trying to talk to you," Harry said hurt.

"Well why don't you go talk to Evans? You two are best friends now right?" James said. He was very angry now.

"But, I was just---"

"I don't care okay? Just leave me alone," James said.

Harry was close to tears now. Without another word, he left.

**Outside By the Lake**

_Did I just kiss Sirius? Oh Merlin, I did. What's wrong with me? Can't I control myself? I need to leave now,_ she thought frantically.

"I have to go," Hermione said standing up.

"But we just got here," Sirius said confused.

"I gotta go," she repeated. She started to run away.

"Wait Hermione!" she heard Sirius call but she didn't turn around. She ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she got to the castle. She went into the Great Hall in search for Harry. She saw Remus, Peter, and Lily at the dinner table, but no one else.

"Have you guys seen Harry?" she asked as she passed the table.

"Yeah, he went to the common room, he was going to talk to James," Lily explained.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she turned around.

"Wait, don't you want something to eat? You really should eat some dinner," Lily said.

_Wow, she would have been a great mother if she would have had a chance, she has all those motherly instincts,_ Hermione thought.

"No thanks Lily, I'm fine really," Hermione reassured her.

"Okay if you're sure," Lily said a little worried. Hermione ran up to the common room and was disappointed when she saw James was by himself.

"Was Harry here?" she asked.

"Yeah he left," James replied.

"Where did he go?" Hermione questioned. James just shrugged. Hermione turned around and left. _Where could he be? I really need to talk to him about what happened. Quiddich field maybe? No, he doesn't have a broom. Library? No way! Room of Requirement possibly? Yes, it's possible... _she thought.

She raced over to the Room of Requirement and glanced around her to make sure no one was watching before entering. She opened the door and quickly went in. The room was completely empty except for Harry who was sitting in the back of the room, leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked worried. Harry looked up. He wasn't crying, but he looked miserable none the less.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"Lucky guess," she replied sitting down next to him.

"Do you wanna hear something?" he asked her. She nodded. "My whole life... I've always wondered... if my parents knew me, what would they think of me? Would they be proud? Would the love me? And now I know..." he trailed off.

"You know what?" Hermione asked.

"That my dad hates me," Harry replied.

"He doesn't hate you," she said soothingly.

"Yes he does. He hates me. And Sirius doesn't like me either. Do you know what that means?" he questioned.

"What?"

"It means Sirius never really liked me or cared about me. He only liked me because I was his best friend's son. Nothing more."

"Harry, you know that's not true," Hermione said.

"Do I?" Harry asked her seriously.

Tears were now filling Hermione's eyes. "Harry, if they knew---" she began but Harry cut her off.

"If they knew what? If they knew I was James's son then they would like me? Why because they had to?"

"No that's not what I was going to say," she said sadly.

"Look Hermione, it doesn't matter. We're only going to be here for a couple more months and then we can forget this all happened," Harry said.

"What about Lily? Lily likes you," Hermione said. She was getting desperate.

Harry laughed slightly. "Hermione, Lily is one of the friendliest people I have ever met in my life. She likes everybody."

Hermione didn't know what to say. So, she said the only thing she could think of. "I like you Harry. Ron likes you. Don't we count?"

Harry's head snapped up and he made eye contact with her. "Of course you count. I don't know what I would do without you two."

Hermione had been planning to tell Harry about the kiss, but now there was no way she could. Not after all that had happened.

"Come on let's go," she said offering her hand. He took it and they left.

**In the Common Room**

The portrait hold flew open and Sirius came in, looking out of breath. "Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, upstairs now, I have to tell you something," Sirius said.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I'll tell you once we get upstairs," Sirius responded. James set his stuff down and the Marauders followed Sirius to the boy's dormitory. When they got there, Sirius looked around making sure no one else was there. "Okay, look. I was coming inside looking around for Hermione---"

Peter cut him off. "Why were you looking for Hermione?" he asked.

"It's not important, just listen. So I was looking for Hermione. And I saw her standing near the Room of Requirement. I was going to go talk to her, but then I saw her look around her like she was making sure no one was there. So I hid around the corner really quick. And I saw her go inside the Room of Requirement. Now my question is, how the hell did she know about it? I tried to listen but I couldn't really hear anything, I could only hear some voices. And the other was Harry, I'm sure of it. So they both knew about the room. And it wasn't like they were exploring and they found it. It was like they had been there before."

"So what are you saying?" James asked.

"What I'm saying Prongs, is that they've both been to this school before. They're not new."


	4. Breaking Up

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, hope you like the chapter! Here are some responses to your comments:

**Mrs.Drew Malfoy****:** Sorry the first passage confused you. The first passage was the present time and then it goes 3 months into the past to show the events that caused the first passage to happen. So in other words, when Harry and Hermione both go back in time, the first passage has not happened yet. It will happen it 3 months. I hope that makes sense. :o)

**Arestoktra****:** Harry and James will be friends eventually, don't worry! James is just jealous right now because he likes Lily so much. I'm not gonna like end the story with James hating Harry, lol. That would be pretty mean of me. Thanks for your kind words!

Also thanks to **The Syrin Songstress****, ****Anne-Evans89****, ****ShimmeringEvil****, ****xhayleyk****, ****BuffyandDracoLover****, ****Incarnation****, and ****Anarane Anwamane** for reviewing, I appreciate it!

Chapter 4: Breaking Up

"Haven't you wondered how they know their way around so well? I mean, most 3rd or 4th years still get lost, and these new kids come and they just know where everything is?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot has a point. They asked a little for directions when they first came, but they don't really anymore," Peter commented.

"Woah guys, hold on, you're jumping to conclusions. So they knew about the Room of Requirement, so what? There are about a million ways they could have found out about it," Remus said. "I really don't know where you guys are going with this anyway. I mean, do you think they're secretly 25 and they went here 8 years ago? Or do you think they're death eaters and Voldemort told them where everything in the school is?" he said sarcastically. No one said anything. "You see, every idea is as ridiculous as the next. There's no way they could know where everything is. It's your imagination."

"Moony, you are the smartest guy I know. And I never thought I would say this to you, but I think you're wrong. There's something weird about Harry Parsons and Hermione Granger and I'm going to figure it out," Sirius said.

"Fine. You can play detective all you want Padfoot, but I'm not going to help. I'm not going to try to solve a mystery that doesn't exist," Remus said standing up. He went back to the common room.

"Padfoot, does this mean you're still gonna date her?" James wondered.

"Yeah, I still really like her. She's different," Sirius said.

"This is all so weird. I'm still trying to comprehend. Padfoot actually wants something more from a girl than to just get in her pants?" James asked grinning.

"I think I might," Sirius said smiling.

"I'm amazed, really I am," James said. "That's how I feel about Lily. Well, that's how I _used to_ feel about Lily."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I'm breaking up with her," James said casually.

"What?!?" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you mad? What do you mean you're breaking up with her? You spent two years trying to get her to go out with you! You're crazy about her."

"Well I'm not breaking up with her just yet," James said. "First I have to talk to her about something. Maybe we won't break up."

"James, what are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I think she likes someone else," James replied.

"Oh Merlin James, you're not still on about that whole Parsons kid liking her are you?" Sirius asked exasperated.

"No I'm not. That's what I used to think. Now I think that she likes him too," James explained.

"They're just friends Prongs," Sirius told him. "What are you going to say to her when you talk to her?"

"I'm going to tell her that I don't want her to be friends with him anymore. And then if she says no, then we breakup," James said.

"You can't be serious Prongs..." Sirius said softly. "You're not really gonna throw away this great thing you have with Evans because she friends with someone you don't really like?"

"It's more than that Padfoot," James said standing up. "In fact, I'm going to talk to her now. I'll see you guys later." James left the boy's dormitory and then it was just Sirius and Peter.

"Wow, he's a fucking idiot sometimes," Sirius said. Peter nodded in agreement. "But he is my best friend not to mention my shelter so I guess I shouldn't insult him, huh?" he joked. Peter chuckled. "Anyway, Wormtail, are you gonna help me?"

"'Course I am," Peter replied.

"Great, I want you to go to the library and look up the last name Parsons, see if you can find anything," Sirius ordered him.

"What about Granger?" Peter asked.

"Nah, she's a muggleborn," Sirius replied. "There won't be anything on her, but there might be something on Parsons. Anything you can find okay?" Peter nodded and ran off.

**In the Library**

Lily sat in the library doing her homework. She tried to work on it as fast as she could though, because she wanted to see James. She still couldn't believe it... her and James. Two years ago she wouldn't have given him the time of day and now she was in love with him. And she was pretty sure he loved her to. Lily smiled at her own thoughts. She decided she could finish her homework in the common room so she got her stuff together. She left the library and saw James heading in her direction.

"Lily, I was just coming to see you," James said.

"Me too," Lily said happily. She approached him and was about to kiss him when he held a hand out to stop her. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something," James said. Lily looked a little worried.

"Sure James, what is it?" she asked.

"No, we need to be alone. Let's go outside," he replied walking outside. Lily followed him and watched as he stopped at a bench nearby. "Sit down," he offered. Lily sat down next to him. "Lily, I'm going to be straight forward about this," James began. "I don't want you to hang out with Harry anymore."

Lily seemed very surprised by him comment. "What?"

"You know, Harry Parsons. Looks kinda like me except for that weird scar on his forehead," James said.

"James, I knew who you meant, I just couldn't believe you would make such an insane request. Harry's my friend James. You can't tell me who to be friends with," Lily said, now seeming angry.

"Don't give me that crap. It's obvious you two are more than friends. Anybody who looks at you can tell. You two are always talking and laughing together," James said.

"Yeah, because he is my friend. Harry's actually a very fascinating person. And if you gave him a chance, you would see that!" Lily said loudly.

"Oh, so now he's fascinating, is he? Well, if he's so fascinating, why don't you date him?" James shot back.

"Because he's just my friend, I'm in love with you James!" Lily said as if it were obvious.

James sighed. "Lily, it's up to you. Either stop hanging around him, or we're over."

Lily looked at him seriously. "You really mean that?"

James thought for a moment. "Yes," he finally said.

"Fine," Lily said calmly. "I guess it's over then goodbye," she yelled storming off.

**The Next Day**

So the next day there was gossip and rumors flying all around the school. James and Lily had broken up. Some said that she broke up with him, others that he had broken up with her. Everyone had different opinions on the subject. Harry was the last to find out. When he went to breakfast, he saw the Marauders and Lily sitting at opposite sides of the table. _Weird_, he thought. He saw Hermione was sitting by Lily and given the fact that James and Sirius weren't too fond of him, he thought that it would be safer to sit by Lily and Hermione. He headed over there, and he saw Hermione stand up and run over towards him.

"Harry, we need to talk, this is serious," Hermione said.

"What's wrong? Why isn't Lily sitting with James?" he asked.

"That's just the thing. They broke up last night," Hermione replied.

"What?" Harry nearly yelled. "They broke up? Why?"

"Lily said that James was jealous," Hermione said.

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Of you Harry. He thought that you and Lily liked each other," Hermione explained.

"What? That's crazy. She's my mum!" Harry said appalled.

"I know that Harry, and lower your voice!" Hermione scolded. "The point is they broke up and it was your fault. Not that I'm blaming you, I'm just saying, you caused it. And I think this is bad. Harry, we have to get them back together."

"Yes, we do, definitely," Harry said.

"Don't worry because I'm going to come up with something," Hermione said confidently. "It's not gonna be easy though. I was up half the night with Lily, she was crying and everything. It was awful. I don't know what's gonna be harder, getting her to take him back after he was such an idiot or getting him to like you."

"Oh thanks a lot," Harry said sarcastically.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said. "By the way Harry, you should know your mother really does care for you a great deal. James told her she either had to stop being friends with you or they were over, and she picked you. She wouldn't do that for someone she was just being friendly to, now would she?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "You're right. I guess she does care about me. But I feel awful. It was my fault they broke up..."

"No Harry, it was James's fault. He's really being a jerk right now. Sorry, I don't mean to insult your dad, but he is. I guess it's just a phase though. I mean, him and Lily haven't even been going out for a year yet, so I guess it's normal for him to be jealous. Especially of you because you look just like him. And you act like him too. Anyways, try to mention James a lot when we go over and sit with Lily. The more she thinks about him the more she will miss him."

"That's kind of cruel Hermione," Harry said making a strange face.

"Oh, so sue me. Do you want to be born or not?" she asked.

"Okay you're right," Harry said giving in. "Let's go eat now, I'm starving."

Harry got some food and sat down across from Lily and next to Hermione. "Morning Lily," Harry greeted.

She smiled sweetly. "Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah great. But there is something I want to tell you. I feel really bad about you and James breaking up over me and---"

"Harry, it's not your fault if that's what you're worried about," Lily said reading his mind. "James has no right to tell me who not to be friends with."

"Yeah I guess, but give him a break, he was just being a little overprotective because he loves you and wants you all to himself," Harry said.

"Are you defending him?" Lily asked.

"No, I just... I just thought you two were the real thing," Harry explained.

Lily smiled. "I thought so too. I guess not though."

"Harry's right, maybe you should try talking to him," Hermione said.

"Why do you guys want me to get back together with James so badly?" Lily questioned.

"We just want you to be happy," Hermione responded quickly.

"Well I think I'll be happier without him," Lily said. "And besides I'm not going to be the one crawling back begging him for forgiveness when it was his idiocy that caused us to break up. Let's change the subject. Hermione, what's going on with you and Sirius?"

Hermione seemed surprised by the question. "What do you mean? Nothing is going on with me and Sirius. We're just friends," Hermione replied quickly. She could feel Harry's eyes on her but she didn't dare make eye contact with him.

"James told me you're going to Hogsmeade with him this weekend," Lily said.

"Yeah, but he's just showing me around. We're not dating," Hermione replied.

Lily laughed. "Hermione, you obviously don't know Sirius Black very well. He can't just be friends with a girl."

"See, what did I say? That's exactly what I told you!" Harry said. Hermione shot a glance at him telling him to shut up.

"How would you know? You haven't even known Sirius that long," Lily said confused.

"Yeah... but I've heard," Harry lied quickly.

"Ah," Lily said. "I'm not surprised. Anyway Hermione, let me warn you. Sirius isn't interested in a serious relationship. All he wants out of it is a good shag."

Hermione looked a little hurt. "You think I mean that little to him?"

"No Hermione! That's not what I meant... it's not you, it's Sirius. He isn't capable of committing," Lily explained.

Harry shot Hermione an I-told-you-so look. She glared at him in return.

"I'm just telling you to be careful, that's all," Lily said genuinely.

"Thanks Lily, I know you mean well," Hermione said. "Anyway, I know you don't want to talk about James, but can't I just ask you one question?" Hermione continued without waiting for Lily's response. "Do you really think you can go on without him?" she asked.

Lily frowned. "You make it sound like we're married or something. I mean, we do have history. I've known him since first year. And all those times he asked me out and I turned him down... I still remember the first time we kissed." Harry made an unpleasant face. Hermione saw Harry's face and contained a smile. He obviously did not want to hear about his parent's physical relationship. Harry looked down at his food trying to forget about it and stuffed a large bite of eggs in his mouth. Lily continued. "I mean, I almost thought we were ready to... you know."

Harry spit out the eggs he has just stuffed in his mouth in shock. It took every bit of energy inside Hermione not to burst out into laugher.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Harry said coughing. "Can we please change the subject?" Harry asked shooting Hermione a desperate glance while trying to breathe.

"I'm gonna go," Hermione said looking at her watch. "I have some things to do in the library before class starts."

"See ya later," Lily said. Hermione was walking towards the library when she heard her name being called.

"Hermione," a voice said from behind her. And it was exactly who she expected... Sirius. "Listen, why did you run away yesterday?"

"Sirius... I don't know why. I'm sorry. It's just... I got scared," Hermione said truthfully.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," she lied. "I have to go."

"Yeah, you tend to do that a lot," Sirius said frustrated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"The point is you never want to talk about things. You always run away from your problems," Sirius said accusingly.

"That's not true!" Hermione said defensively. "You don't even know me!"

"Well maybe you should let me get to know you!"

"Why do you want to get to know me?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Why me? Sirius, you could have any girl in this school."

"I know," he paused, searching for the right words. "But I've never met another girl in this school that I've reacted this way to," Sirius said earnestly.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She tried not to smile but she couldn't help it. "Thanks."

He smiled back. "Don't mention it. Just tell me that we're still on for Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Of course we are."

"Good." He paused. "Can I kiss you?"

_Wow, he's asking,_ she thought. _How can I say no?_ She nodded. He gave her a soft, innocent kiss. "I'll see you later," he said smiling and turning around. Hermione smiled too.

**Later That Day**

"Why are you smiling so much?" Lily asked Hermione.

"What do you mean? I'm not smiling," Hermione lied quickly putting on a straight face.

"Oh please, I'm not completely stupid, what happened?" Lily questioned.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's nothing big, it's just, I kissed Sirius today," Hermione explained.

"No way!" Lily said starting to grin. "So how was it? Did he stick his tongue down your throat?"

Hermione laughed. "No Lily, it wasn't like that. It was..." she paused, trying to find the right words to describe it. "It was sweet," she finally said.

"Wow, I can't imagine Sirius being sweet," Lily joked. "Ya know, Sirius tried to kiss me once."

"Really, what happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I slammed his head against the wall," Lily replied. Hermione giggled.

Lily was actually really worried about Hermione, but Hermione seemed to be so happy about this thing between her and Sirius, so Lily didn't say anything. _Maybe Sirius really does want a real relationship,_ Lily thought. _That would be a miracle._

**With Sirius and Peter**

"I couldn't find anything on Parsons, he must be muggleborn, or at least his father was," Peter said sitting down.

"Damn," Sirius said disappointed. "What if they're lying about their names?"

"Why would they do that?" Peter asked.

"If they didn't want us to know who they really are, obviously," Sirius replied.

"Okay, say they are lying about their names. How on earth are we ever going to find out what their real names are?" Peter questioned.

"I'm thinking," Sirius said. "Well, if we were really desperate, we could just take the polyjuice potion. But that takes so long. I really wish there was another way."

"Don't worry, now that you're dating Hermione, I'm sure something will slip," Peter said.

"Yeah, you're right," Sirius said thinking. "But... that feels wrong. Like... I'm using her or something."

"What? It's nothing like that. You like her, don't you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you're not using her. It's that simple."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, if something slips that her fault right? Not mine," Sirius said.

"Exactly."

"Okay Wormtail, now here's your job. Since I'm going to be spending a lot of time with Hermione, you need to start spending a lot of time with Harry," Sirius said.

"But... James might get really pissed off," Peter said.

"True," Sirius said. He hadn't really thought about that before. But truth be told, he didn't really care if James got mad at Peter. After all, none of the Marauders had been themselves lately. "Well Wormtail, that's a risk you're just going to have to take. Now, just hang around Harry as much as you can. Ask him lots of questions and tell me if he says or does anything weird. Now go," Sirius said pushing Peter out the door of the boy's dormitory. Sirius waited a minute until Peter was downstairs. "Wow, what an idiot, I can't believe he's actually going to do it. I hope James doesn't hurt him... oh well," Sirius said to himself.

**In the Common Room**

Harry sat on the sofa, desperately trying to think of ways to get his father to like him. Partly because he wanted James and Lily to get back together, and partly because he just wanted his father to love him.

"Hey Harry," he heard a male voice say. It was Peter. Harry had to admit... it really took so much inner strength not to jump Peter when he saw him. Just the thought of what he did to his parents and Sirius...

Just as Harry was about to excuse himself, he thought of something. Maybe if he became friends with Peter, James opinion of him might change. It was worth a try. "Hi Peter."

"So Harry, are you a muggleborn?" Peter questioned.

"No, I'm a half blood," Harry replied. "My mother was muggleborn." Harry mentally slapped himself as soon as he said that.

"Oh," Peter said, obviously confused. "So Harry, tell me more about where you came from."

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify, Lily was not lying when she said she didn't like Harry like that. She has absolutely no romantic attachment to him and only thinks of him as a friend. Just wanted to clear that up. :o) -Emma-


	5. Hogsmeade

**Author's Notes:**

**PyroGurl4:** lol, I'm glad I cleared the whole half-blood thing for you! :o) Keep reading!

**Lyny Angell:** Thanks for the encouraging review! I'm glad my story keeps your mind off of real life, real life sucks! :o) Sorry about the typos... I always go over my chapters with spell check but then I usually add stuff after I upload a chapter. So I will try to check over my story more carefully next time. Thanks again!

**DarkRaven-04:** Thanks for reviewing! And no, Sirius isn't exactly using Hermione, he really likes her. But he knows something is weird about Harry and Hermione and he wants to figure out what it is. So Sirius is hoping that while he is spending time with Hermione, something will slip. But that is not the only reason he is spending time with her, he thinks she is a very interesting person. I hope that makes sense! (I just re-read it to myself and it was kind of confusing, lol.) And yes, there is going to be an argument between James and Harry in the next chapter, but I don't want to tell you too much about it. It will be interesting though. :o)

**Lynx Irisa Black:** lol wow you seem really desperate, well, here is my update!!!!!!!!

**E:** I always love new readers! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! :o)

**popppincorn:** I know the feeling! (tired, can't think!) =) Thanks for reviewing!

**Anarane Anwamane:** I try, thanks!

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade

"He doesn't seem to like me very much," Peter told Sirius.

"It's your imagination. He doesn't even know you, why would he not like you?" Sirius asked.

"Well, he wasn't being mean or anything. Just not exactly friendly. Anyway, I found out something really weird."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, he told me he was a half-blood. And at first I was thinking that it made sense, if his mother was a pureblood and his father was a muggleborn. But then he said that his mother was a muggleborn, meaning that his father would be a pureblood. And if his father was a pureblood, then there would be something on the name Parsons," Peter concluded.

"You're right," Sirius said thinking. "But there are some other possibilities. I mean, he could have a step-father or something."

"No, his parents died when he was a baby and he lives with his aunt and uncle," Peter said.

"You definitely have something there Wormtail. Good work. Anything else?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing big. But some of the stuff he said about his past didn't make sense. Almost like he was lying," Peter explained.

"Could be. Well, I'm gonna go find Hermione. I'll see ya later." Sirius went to the common room and saw James sitting on the couch, looking miserable.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius greeted.

"Hi," James replied unhappily.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked even though he knew what it was.

"Lily," was all James said in response.

"What about her?"

"I miss her," James replied.

"Well of course you miss her you dumb ass, you two were perfect for each other," Sirius said. James glared at Sirius.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Padfoot," he said rudely.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't need her."

"You just said you missed her," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I'll get over it soon. It happens to everyone when they break up. It's just hormones. I don't really need her. It's just a trick my mind is playing on me," James explained.

"Sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself, not me," Sirius said. James glared at Sirius once again.

"Have you and Wormtail found out anything about Parsons?" James asked dryly.

"Just that his parents' died when he was a baby," Sirius responded.

"Where is that Parsons kid anyway? I bet him and Evans are having the time of their lives," James said sullenly.

"James, they're just friends..."

James laughed. "I bet in less than a week we'll catch them snogging."

"Would that anger you?" Sirius asked.

James knew where Sirius was going. "Shut up Padfoot! I know where you're getting at. You were gonna say that if I don't care about her why would I be angry if she is with Parsons?"

"Actually no, that wasn't what I was gonna say, but that's a very good point," Sirius said grinning. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention."

James stood up from the sofa he was sitting on. "Look Padfoot, just keep Parsons away from me. I don't want to see him."

"Then I wouldn't look in the mirror if I were you," Sirius joked.

"Oh, that's hilarious," James said sarcastically. "You think it's funny that I look exactly like someone I hate? Well it's not!"

"Prongs, you don't even know anything about him!" Sirius said exasperated.

"Oh, I know plenty about him. I know that he likes to steal other guy's girlfriends from under their nose. I know that he is not good at making conversation. Have you forgotten about the time he made Hermione cry and run out of class? He's a pathetic, parentless freak!" James said loudly.

"James... don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Sirius asked.

"No I don't. In fact, I hope him and Evans start going out. I hope they get married and have lots of kids," James said angrily. He thought about his own words for a second. "Yeah, he's dead," James said starting to walk toward the portrait hole.

But unfortunately for James, Sirius was stronger than him. Sirius grabbed James and flung him back down on the couch. "You're not going anywhere Prongs. You're going to sit on that couch and listen to me, even if I have to hex you to sit still."

James considered for a moment fighting with Sirius, but he knew Sirius was stronger than him. And James didn't have his wand with him, so there was really nothing he could do. "Fine," James said grimly.

"Okay, try to understand this. Let me think of an example. Ya know how you used to be really good friends with that Katie girl before she graduated?"

"Yes," James said.

"Now how would you feel if Lily said she didn't want you to hang around her anymore?" Sirius asked.

James thought for a moment. "That's not the same thing!" he finally said.

"Prongs, it's exactly the same thing!"

"No it's not. Sure we were friends but we weren't always laughing and flirting and walking to every single class together!" James shot back.

Sirius rubbed his eyes and groaned. "James, please, can't you be rational for two seconds?" he asked desperately. "You're my best friend, but sometimes you can be really thick." James didn't say anything. "Look at it this way. If Evans really did like Harry, wouldn't they be going out by now?"

"They will be dating soon enough," James retorted.

"Ya know what? I just can't deal with you anymore. I'm getting a headache. So if you ever come to your senses and decide you were being a jerk, go talk to Evans," Sirius said walking away.

**The Next Day**

"Moony, are you going to Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"Nope, I have a lot of work to do," Remus replied.

"It's Saturday," James said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but you know how many advanced classes I'm taking. I have so much I have to do before Monday," Remus said. "Aren't you gonna go?"

"Let's see... I can't go with Lily because we're not going out anymore, Sirius is going with that Hermione girl, you're not gonna go, and Peter... well I don't know what Peter is doing. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah... he's upstairs," Remus said not looking up from the paper he was writing.

"Thanks," James said as he headed up to the boy's dormitory. "Wormtail, are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"No... I wasn't going to go. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go crazy if I just sit in the common room all night. Come with me. We'll go to the joke shop or something," James said.

"Sure," Peter said standing up.

"Peter, do you know by any chance if Lily is going?" James asked.

Peter avoided James's eyes. "Uh... I overheard her and Harry talking. I think they're going together," he said nervously.

"They're going together?" James asked disbelievingly. "Is it a date?" he asked.

"I'm not sure... I didn't hear much. I'm sure it's just a friends thing. Like how you and I are going."

"Ya know, I was considering talking to Lily and apologizing. I almost believed that they were just friends. But now... now I know that they like each other."

"James... you're jumping to conclusions."

"Come on Wormtail, let's just go," James said.

**With Sirius and Hermione**

"So do you like Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah, I love it. There are so many different places though. Do you know where everything is?" Hermione asked. She was having fun playing along.

"Yeah basically, just about everything. Do you want to go anywhere in particular?"

"No."

"It's pretty loud out here, let's go somewhere a little quieter. I know just the place," Sirius said.

**With Harry and Lily**

"Lily... maybe we should go back to school," Harry said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, what if James sees us? He'll think we're on a date or something."

"Yes, he does tend to jump to conclusions like that. Why do you care what James thinks?" Lily questioned.

"I just... I just want him to like me," Harry said.

Lily looked deep into his green eyes, the same color as hers. "It's so strange... you seem to be so desperate for James to approve of you. Why?"

And there it was. Looking from his emerald green eyes to hers, he wanted so badly to tell her the truth. For a split second, Harry considered telling Lily everything. About the time travel, about them being his parents, about Peter betraying them, about the closest thing he had to a father (Sirius) dying, about the prophecy.

But he knew he couldn't. "I don't know."

Lily looked away, breaking eye contact with him. "Ya know, I've never met anyone who had the same eyes as me. It's really amazing..." she trailed off. She shook her head at the silliness of her comment.

There was a silence between them for about ten seconds. "I miss James," she finally said.

"Go talk to him," Harry said to her.

"I can't Harry. If I just go crawling back to him, then he'll think he can tell me what to do whenever he wants. And I can't have that. He has to accept the fact that I'm friends with you," Lily said.

Harry thought about saying something in James's defense, but he realized that she was 100% right. "You're right."

"Let's talk about something a little more uplifting, okay?" she said smiling.

**Back with Sirius and Hermione**

"This is a nice place," Hermione said examining it. She had been there before of course, but it was much newer than it had been when she had seen it. Sirius led her over to a booth in the corner of the room. "I bet you bring all the girls here," she said grinning.

Sirius grinned too. "Yeah I do... but don't worry, you're definitely my favorite," he joked. Hermione laughed slightly. But Sirius knew what Hermione was thinking. "Ya know Hermione, I have been in a real relationship before."

"Oh," Hermione said, hiding her surprise.

"You're surprised," Sirius said reading her mind.

"How do you know me so well when we just met?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess we just click really well," Sirius replied.

She smiled. "So, tell me about this relationship you were in." Sirius didn't say anything. "You don't have to if you don't want to," she added quickly.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind. When I was in fifth year, I was dating this girl named Amy. She was... terrific. I loved her," he said.

"What happened?" Hermione asked gently.

"She broke up with me. She just didn't love me like I loved her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. That was a long time ago. I guess after that... I just stopped trusting girls," Sirius explained.

She made eye contact with him. "Why do you trust me?" Hermione asked.

"You're different," he said simply.

"Yeah but how can you tell?"

Sirius just sat there for a few seconds, considering how to word what he wanted to say. "There are some people... some extraordinary people, where you meet them and you can just tell. I can't explain it... but you can. They just have a little something extra to them. You have it Hermione." Sirius paused for a moment, and then continued. "Lily has it, so does Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled softly. She reached across the table and placed her hand over his.

**With James and Peter**

"Where do you think Harry and Lily are?" James asked.

"I'm not sure," Peter replied. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Where do you wanna go? We could go to Zonkos," he suggested

"No. Do you know that little café that Lily and I used to go to all the time?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"We're going there," James stated.

"But why? Oh no James… you're not going there to look for Lily and Harry? Don't you think you're being just a tad obsessive about this whole thing?"

"Me? Obsessive? No," James said quickly. "Come on Wormtail, I'm not gonna go in, I'm just gonna look in and see if they're there."

"Fine," Peter said giving in.

They walked over to the café and James looked inside. He desperately hoped they were not there. But unluckily for James, he spotted them talking at a small table. They weren't laughing though. It seemed like they were talking about something serious. James longed to be the one sitting across from Lily. Oh how he hated Harry for coming between them… He and Lily would still be together if it weren't for Harry.

James pushed his thoughts to the back of his head. "Come on Wormtail, let's leave," he said turning around. Peter followed.


	6. Fights Break Out

Chapter 6: Fights Break Out

**The Same Night: With Sirius and Hermione**

Sirius and Hermione walked into the common room laughing. Hermione put a hand over her stomach, as she desperately tried to stop laughing. She finally stopped and looked at Sirius. "I had a fun time," she said.

"Me too."

"Sirius... what are we?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said confused.

"What are we? Are we just friends? Or are we more?"

"Oh. We are definitely more than friends," Sirius replied grinning.

"Am I your... girlfriend?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he said, still grinning. He took a step closer to her and began to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius's tongue entered her mouth and their kiss became more passionate. They made their way over to the couch without breaking apart. Sirius's hand slowly crept up over her breast.

_Maybe I should stop this before it goes too far,_ she thought.

But all of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Ah hem," she heard a polite cough coming from nearby.

Sirius and Hermione immediately broke apart from their kiss, and Hermione attempted to stand up but realized Sirius was on top of her. "Sirius get off," Hermione said pushing him off. He obeyed and Hermione stood up quickly. There stood Lily and Harry. Lily looked quite amused, but Harry on the other hand looked very angry. "Sorry to interrupt... that," Lily said, grinning intensely.

"It's okay," Hermione said quickly. While she was very embarrassed, Sirius, like Lily, seemed to think it was funny.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Sirius said. "Good night Hermione." He gave her an award winning smile and went up to the boy's dormitory.

"Uh... I'm gonna go to bed too... long day. Night Harry," Lily said giving Harry a hug. "Night Hermione," she said still grinning. "Tell me everything tomorrow," Lily whispered in Hermione's ear as she passed. With that, she disappeared, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

"Tell me again Hermione... because I'm still remembering you telling me that you were going to make it clear to Sirius that you only wanted to be his friend," Harry said angrily.

"Harry, calm down, just listen to me," Hermione said.

"Oh, I think I saw enough before to have to listen to you now," Harry replied. "I saw you going to second base with my godfather!"

"Harry, I really like him."

"Oh, and you think he really likes you? Well let me tell you something Hermione, he doesn't! You're just another girl he has added to his list!" Harry said loudly.

Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes. "Maybe you're right... after all, I've never been important to anyone before, why would I matter to Sirius?"

"Hermione, stop being so dramatic about this. Let's just face the facts. Number one, we are leaving in a few months. Number two, Sirius is over twenty years older than you. Number three---"

But Hermione did not stay to hear number three. She stood up and started walking up to the girl's dormitory.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "Everything is so fucked up," he mumbled to himself.

Harry heard the portrait hole open and in walked James and Peter. James looked at Harry with nothing but loathing in his eyes. "Well, I'm going to bed James, see ya tomorrow," Peter said.

"Night," James said. "I'll be up in a minute."

Peter ran upstairs leaving James and Harry alone. The look in James's eyes actually scared Harry a little. He could tell James wanted nothing more than to hurt Harry. Both physically and emotionally. James took a few steps forward until he was face to face with Harry.

Harry became a bit more frightened. He thought of seeing Snape's worst memory fifth year. He knew his father could be very cruel. But Harry never thought his father would be cruel to him. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a hard blow to his stomach.

Harry winced in pain and fell to the ground. James has punched him. His dad had punched him...

James grabbed Harry by his shirt and pulled him back up to face him. Looking into his father's eyes at that exact moment, Harry wanted nothing more then to go back home. There was only hate in his father's eyes. Harry wanted so badly to cry.

"Come on, fight back!" James yelled. Harry couldn't even gather the strength to shake his head no. James punched Harry in the stomach again, but this time harder. Harry was lying on the ground once again. "Just what I thought. You're pathetic." Neither James nor Harry said anything for a moment. Harry slowly pulled himself to his feet. "You can have Evans. I don't want her," James said quietly.

"Neither do I," Harry managed to say in the midst of the pain that was running through him.

"Don't lie to me," James said immediately.

"I'm not lying," Harry said. "She's just my friend."

"I don't believe you," James stated simply.

Harry saw James's hand form in a fist, and Harry felt another blow to his stomach. But it was then that Harry realized no matter how many times he told James that he and Lily were only friends, James would never believe him. Harry needed to say something different. "She still loves you," Harry said.

This got James's attention. "Did she say that?" he asked.

"Well she said she missed you," Harry explained.

"But she didn't say that she loved me?" James asked.

"Well, no---"

But James cut Harry off. "Look Parsons. You can have Evans. I don't want her anymore. It's over between us." He took a few steps away from Harry. "But you don't deserve her. You're no better than those Slytherins. In fact, it is beyond me why you were even sorted into Gryffindor," James said bitterly.

James had succeeded. Harry had never felt worse than he had at that moment. And it wasn't the physical pain, it was the words his father had said to him. Harry thought of Professor Snape, always telling Harry he was exactly like his father. Was he? Was Harry like that? Was he so close-minded and selfish? And for a minute, Harry actually sympathized with Professor Snape.

**The Next Day**

"Harry, are you okay?" Lily asked. "You're walking kind of funny," she observed.

_Merlin, this woman does not miss a thing!_ Harry thought. _I would never have been able to get away with anything. _

"I'm fine Lily. I guess I just... slept funny," he lied quickly.

"No," Lily responded. "It's almost like you've been hunching over all day or something. And whenever your stomach touches anything you wince."

"Really Lily, it's nothing," Harry reassured her.

But Lily did not listen, instead she grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled it up, revealing large purple and blue bruises.

Lily put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Harry, did James do this?"

"Of course not," he lied. "I ran into a table---"

"Harry Parsons, do not lie to me! A table cannot do that to you!" Lily said. She lifted up his shirt again and examined the bruises more carefully. "These bruises are so big. How many times did he punch you?"

"A few," Harry replied reluctantly.

"Oh my Harry. Were you not even going to tell me about this?" Lily asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry, and---"

But once again, Lily cut him off. "I can't believe James. Ya know, I really never expected him to stoop this low," she said. "How bad do they hurt?"

"They don't hurt," he said.

"Harry..."

"Okay, they hurt like hell. He's very strong," Harry said sitting down and putting a hand over his stomach.

"Oh, I can't believe him!" Lily shouted angrily. "I am going to kill James Potter! I can't believe I ever went out with him! And I knew he was like this. I knew he had this side to him, yet I ignored it! Ugh, this makes me so mad!" she yelled.

"Lily, no, listen. This is between me and James," Harry told her.

Lily seemed appalled by his statement. "No it is not! It's between me and James. You just accidentally got dragged into it somehow. And I'm really sorry. I'm probably not even worth having as a friend, am I? I mean, you become my friend and you get beat up by Potter."

"Of course you're worth it Lily. You're the only one worth spending any time with here," Harry said.

Lily smiled. "Harry, you are a great friend. You have become my best friend in the little time you have been here. Do you think we are kindred spirits?" she asked.

Harry smiled to. The first time he had smiled in a while. "Yes, I think we might be," he replied.

**A Little Later**

Lily walked into the common room where she knew the marauders would be. Sirius and Peter were talking softly, as if it were a secret, Remus was of course reading, what else? And James sat there working on homework. He looked up and saw Lily standing there.

"Evans," he said acknowledging her and standing up from the couch. "What do you want?"

But Lily did not answer him, she simply walked up towards him so they were close. And then, to everyone's surprise, she then slapped him hard right across the face.

"What the hell was that for Evans?" James asked putting a hand on his cheek. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" Lily yelled at him. "And don't pretend you don't know why I did it, I know you know."

"Oh, are you talking about that Parsons kid? I see he know has girls fighting his battles," James said.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked confused.

"Potter beat up Harry," Lily explained quickly to Sirius.

"You beat him up?" Sirius asked surprised.

"No, I did not beat him up. I just punched him a couple of times. It's a totally different thing," James replied.

"James, there were bruises all over his stomach! Why are you doing this? Just leave Harry alone!" she begged. "Why are you bothering him so much anyway? I know it is because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself," James said cruelly. There was a moment of silence between them. Lily was surprised that she was still hurt by his words. James on the other hand, couldn't believe he had just said that. But never the less, he continued. "It wasn't about you Lily, it never was. It's about Harry. He's a jerk."

"How can you say he's a jerk when you've hardly spoken more than ten words to him? Harry is the complete opposite of a jerk, he's absolutely wonderful. And in fact, the only jerk that I see here is you," she said as she spun around and stormed off.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius, who had remained quiet during Lily and James's fight, sat there in silence. They did not want to say anything. James didn't speak either.

"I always told you that there was a connection between redheads and their tempers," Sirius said breaking the silence. James simply gave Sirius a look of disgust and left. "So... that was pretty jacked up," Sirius commented casually to Remus and Peter. The three marauders turned when they heard footsteps running down from the girl's dormitory.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. "I heard yelling."

"James and Lily," Remus explained. Hermione looked at Sirius silently asking for more information.

"James beat up Harry," Sirius said.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled louder than Lily. "He beat him up? Oh my Merlin! James beat up Harry! Oh my..." Hermione started pacing around muttering to herself.

"Hermione, calm down. It's not like it's the end of the world," Peter said.

"Oh yeah? How would you feel if you fath---" But she immediately stopped herself "If you were beat up?" she said desperately trying to cover up her mistake. She had almost said father.

"No, wait. What were you saying before?" Peter inquired. "You said how would I feel if my father... what?"

"I didn't say that," Hermione said automatically.

"Yes you did," Peter said.

"No I didn't!" Hermione said loudly.

"Okay you two, it's not a contest," Remus said quieting them. "It really doesn't matter."

"Hermione," Sirius said.

"Yes?" she asked making eye contact with him.

"Do you want to meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight?" he asked approaching her.

Hermione knew what Sirius wanted. But there was no way that was going to happen. "Sirius, I---"

But before Hermione could finish the excuse she was about to make up, Sirius spoke. "Great, meet me at nine," he said smiling.

_Oh Merlin. What am I getting myself into?_ she thought.


	7. Suspicions

Author's Note:

**Anarane Anwamane:** She didn't really, i know it seems like that, but she wouldn't have let it go too far.

**Draco's Slytherin Vampiress:** James and Harry will be friends eventually!!!!!!! It will just take some time. James really hates Harry at the moment if you haven't noticed, lol. :o)

**Lyny Angell:** Yeah, I know! I feel bad for Harry to. Whenever I re-read it, I'm like 'wow, that sucks...' lol :o) Anyway, you'll see what happens in the Astronomy Tower. I'm not going to tell you, it's not going to come until next chapter.

**siriuszsecretlover:** I promise I will read it as soon as I get the chance! I am sooo busy! I'm taking like 5 AP classes this year. I barely have time to write this story. But the first chance I get I will!

Also thanks to **bobby, creeppieness, Eman, faith, lovely-lily-flower200, Lynx Irisa Black, pixieballerina, PyroGurl4, rachel132, sav, Siriusly Padfoot 12, and Werewolves are People Too** (lol, I love your pen name whoever you are!), thank you all for reviewing!

Chapter 7: Suspicions

Harry slowly entered the Gryffindor common room. He saw only Remus. Harry was quite relieved that his father was not there. Harry slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down without a word to Remus.

"Sorry about James," Remus said apologizing for his friend. "He does have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" Harry asked placing a hand over his stomach once again.

"I know some healing spells, I can make those bruises hurt less if you want," Remus offered. Harry nodded. Remus then muttered an incantation and Harry's bruises became less vivid. "They aren't going to disappear completely, but they're a lot smaller," Remus said putting his wand away.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. Good old Professor Lupin.

"No problem," Remus replied. Harry felt very grateful at that moment that he was so close with Remus in his present time. He was very kind. But what Harry did not understand is why he was friends with James. Harry wanted so badly to ask him. He knew he should wait and just ask the future Remus, but he wanted to know now.

"Why are you friends with him?" Harry asked. Remus looked quite taken aback by the sudden question.

"What?"

"I said, why are you friends with James?" Harry repeated.

"Because he is one of the few people in the world who was befriended me. Not caring about..." he paused, thinking of a way to put it, "my differences."

Harry knew immediately that Remus was talking about being a werewolf. So James wasn't prejudice... yes that was a good thing, but he was still arrogant, close-minded, cruel, this list went on. "Oh," was all Harry said in reply.

"I'm sorry he's been so unkind to you," Remus said. "But there is good in him, I promise. Everyone has their bad sides to them. You've just done a fabulous job at bringing out James's bad side this past week."

"Yeah, a terrific job," Harry mumbled in agreement.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure it will not be like this forever," Remus reassured him.

"Yeah you're right, I'm leaving in a few months," Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

Harry cursed himself in his mind, how could he say that? He had let something slip. _It's okay, just cover it up,_ he told himself. "I said I'm sure everything will be okay in a few months."

"Oh, okay," Remus said suspiciously.

**With Sirius and Peter**

"Okay, did you hear her say 'how would you feel if your father'?" Peter asked. "She didn't actually say father, but she was about to, I'm positive of it."

"Yes, that's what I thought she was going to say to. And the fact that she freaked out as soon as she said it and reworded things makes it even more suspicious. But it doesn't make any sense, how would you feel if your father..." Sirius trailed off and started pacing. "Okay, let's take all the facts into consideration. These two kids mysteriously show up one day saying that they're transfer students, even though Hogwarts doesn't take transfer students, they don't have any of their stuff with them because it was 'stolen,'" he said making quotation makes with his hands. "Harry looks exactly like James except for a few differences, and none of the stuff they say makes sense," he finished. "This is driving me crazy! Maybe I should just ask Hermione..."

"She wouldn't tell you," Peter replied. "I think they're death eaters," he announced.

"What?" Sirius asked enraged. "Hermione is not a death eater! And don't you ever say that again!" he warned.

"Look Padfoot, I know you fancy her, but you have to admit that at this point it's the most likely answer," Peter said.

Sirius began pacing again. "She's not a death eater," he said. "I can tell."

"What do you mean you can tell?"

"Look, if she were a death eater, she would have been sorted into Slytherin," Sirius said in Hermione's defense.

"Not necessarily," Peter responded. "I don't think you have to be in Slytherin to become a death eater."

"She's not a death eater so just drop it!" Sirius yelled.

"Fine, forget I said anything," Peter said.

"I gotta go, I'm supposed to meet her at nine," Sirius said glancing at a nearby clock.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Peter asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Sirius grinned back. "Get your mind out of the gutter Wormtail, I just met her," Sirius said.

"That's never stopped you before," Peter replied.

"I know that, but like I told you, she's not like the other girls. Anyway, I don't want to rush her into anything she's not ready for," Sirius explained.

"Wow, that's deep," Peter said jokingly. "So, if you don't intend to actually _do_ anything with her, then why are you meeting her in the astronomy tower?"

"Um... because its one of the few places we can talk without anyone bothering us," Sirius said as if it were obvious. "You never know when Lily will burst into the common room yelling about something, or when Professor Dumbledore will walk in on you shagging in the Room of Requirement."

"Professor Dumbledore walked in on you shagging in the Room of Requirement?" Peter asked.

"Yeah... that was definitely not my best day," Sirius said.

"Who were you with?" Peter asked.

"Um... Megan... or Meredith... I don't remember, some 'M' name!" Sirius said.

"You don't even know the name of the girl you had sex with?" Peter asked.

"No, I resent that. We never got to finish because Dumbledore walked in on us," Sirius said in his defense.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I didn't even know that Dumbledore knew about the Room of Requirement."

"Believe me, it was quite a shock for me and my date too," Sirius said. Peter chuckled.

"But I mean, it is his school, I bet he knows everything that goes on here," Peter said casually.

As soon as Peter said that, Sirius's head shot up as if he had just thought of something. "Of course Wormtail, you're a genius! Dumbledore never misses a thing that goes on in Hogwarts! So that means, if there is something up with Harry and Hermione, Dumbledore knows about it," Sirius concluded.

"What are we going to do, go and ask him?"

"Of course, what else would we do? Not tonight though, we'll wait until tomorrow," Sirius decided.

**With Harry and Lily**

"Ugh, why did I even consider going out with him?" Lily asked angrily as she sat down next to Harry.

_This is great, my mom hates my dad's guts and my dad hates my guts. We would have been a really functional family,_ he thought sarcastically. "Because you liked him," Harry replied simply.

"I thought I liked him," Lily corrected him.

Harry wanted nothing more than to agree with Lily, to tell her that he thought she was too good for James, and that he could really be thick somtimes. But he knew Hermione would strangle him. After all, he was supposed to be trying to get his parents together, not make them hate each other even more. He decided to try and take Remus's approach. "Everyone has their bad sides Lily," Harry said.

"Yeah, James just happens to show his bad sides all the time, right?" she said sarcastically.

Harry looked at her seriously. "Lily, I really believe that you shouldn't give up on James."

But instead of replying with some comment about what a jerk James was (this was what Harry expected), she answered him so seriously that it scared Harry. The tone of her voice said that she would never take him back. "Harry, it's never going to happen. I guess it was just not meant to be. I gotta go to the library, I have some homework," Lily said as she started to walk away.

"Lily!" Harry called. She turned around. "What if it was meant to be?" Harry asked. "What if you and James are destined to be together?"

Lily looked into his pleading eyes. She would never understand why Harry wanted James and her to be together so badly. And she knew there had to be some good reason. But what was it? "If it is meant to happen then it will happen," she said at last. Then she turned back around and left.

"Not necessarily," Harry said to himself.

**At the Astronomy Tower**

Hermione paced around the tower, nervously. _What does he think is going to happen?_ she wondered. _Oh, don't be thick, you know what he thinks is going to happen,_ Hermione told herself. _Maybe you're underestimating him._ Hermione jumped when she head someone enter.

And to her surprise, it was not at all who she expected. "Um... hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

**It has been a long time, I know. You probably all thought I had given up on it, but I would never abandon any of my stories! I apologize for how much time it took me to update, I promise it will not take so long for the next chapter. I was kind of having writer's block, I must have re-wrote this chapter four or fives times. **

**Also, there is a scene in this story where Hermione and Sirius have a conversation that most of you will probably find extremely boring and wonder why I put it in there. I felt even though most of you won't enjoy it, it is necessary to show the connection between them. I needed to show that their relationship is not all physical but also emotional. I promise not all their talks will be this boring, lol. :o)**

**Well, here it is finally, enjoy…**

Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out

"I know your secret," Remus said softly.

_Oh no,_ Hermione thought desperately. _It's okay, calm down, he could have gotten it wrong, just hear him out before you start confessing._

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked calmly.

"You know what I am talking about. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. You're from the future, aren't you?" he asked.

_Oh crap,_ was the only thought that entered Hermione's mind at that moment.

"No," she said dumbly.

"At first I tried to ignore all the clues, telling myself that it was all a coincidence. But you two were slipping up so much, I couldn't ignore it anymore. It all makes sense now," Remus paused for a moment, and then continued. "Harry is James's son, isn't he? That is why Harry is so desperate to seek James's approval. Because he is his son. You were going to say 'how would you feel if your father punched you?' That is how you and Harry know your way around so well, because you go to Hogwarts in your own time. Now the only questions left are, first, how did you get sent back here? Was it an accident or was it on purpose? And two, why does Harry seem to be so engrossed in Lily Evans? Because let's face it, if Harry really wanted to seek James's approval, all he had to do was leave Lily alone. Yet he chose not to."

When Remus was finished, Hermione could do nothing but stand there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe he had figured it out… He was so smart. _Oh, curse Professor Lupin for being so damn smart!_

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there all night?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione finally said.

Remus looked into her eyes for a moment. "There's no denying it now Hermione," he said softly.

And she knew he was right. There was nothing she could say. He had guessed it all. She had to confess now. "We messed up a potion in Potions class… well, Harry messed up the potion, I would never mess up a potion. Then it exploded and the next thing we knew we were here," she said softly. She did not make eye contact with him.

"And Harry is James's son?" Remus asked. All of a sudden, Remus put a hand over his mouth, as if he had just made yet another discovery. "Sirius told me that Harry's parents are dead… that means…" Remus trailed off realizing it meant that the future James was dead.

Hermione nodded in confirmation. She slowly approached Remus and pulled him into a hug.

**With Sirius**

Sirius walked up to the Astronomy Tower and once he got there, he had to admit he was a little surprised by what he saw. Hermione and Remus were hugging. As soon as they saw Sirius, they quickly pulled apart.

"Sirius… hi," Hermione said.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Remus said immediately. "I should go. I'll see you later Hermione," he said as he left without another word. Sirius watched him leave and then turned to Hermione.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Nothing Sirius, we were just talking, I swear," Hermione replied.

"Why were you hugging?" he questioned.

Hermione tried desperately to think of a lie. But she couldn't. "He just found out something…" she paused, "something horrible."

"What?"

"I…. I can't tell you," Hermione said looking at the floor. "I swear nothing happened Sirius," she said softly.

"Look me in the eye and say it again," Sirius demanded.

"Nothing happened," she repeated while she looked him in the eye.

"Okay, I believe you," he said quietly. "Everyone has their secrets Hermione. And it's okay to have secrets. Just as long as they don't hurt anyone."

She smiled. She was very happy he was so understanding about it.

**1 Hour Later**

Hermione and Sirius had been talking for an hour without knowing it. They never ran out of things to say, every topic just sprang to another one.

"But if you think about it," Sirius began. "Everything we do is in our own self interest."

"That's a theory called psychological egoism. It says that humans are wired psychologically so we can only pursue our own interests. But if you really believe in that theory, then there is no such thing as ethics. Because ethics tells you that you should do things to benefit others and not yourself."

"Do youagree withthat theory?" he asked.

Hermione thought a moment before answering. "No. I believe that in general, most things we do are in our own personal interest, but not all things. For example, over the summer I got my driver's license. It's a little card muggles have that basically gives you permission to drive around in a car. Anyway, my parents kept making me drive my sister everywhere. So when my sister asked me to take her somewhere, I didn't really want to drive her. I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Well, you did it because your parents would have gotten angry with you if you hadn't, right? So it was in your self-interest to take her. And you also did it because you love her. And don't even get me started on love, love is the most egotistical thing in the world," Sirius said.

"You really think that?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because when you think about it… why do you love someone? Because they make you happy and you want them to love you back," Sirius explained.

"I see what you're saying, but I don't know if I agree. I think love can be selfish, but not always," Hermione said. "Harry's parents both died trying to protect him. They risked their own lives for him. Do you think that is a selfish love?"

"Well, first we have to distinguish between selfishness and self-interest," Sirius said. "What's the difference?"

"Well selfishness is when acting in your own interest is hurting someone else in some way. But self-interest is when you're still acting in your own interest, but it doesn't hurt anyone else," Hermione said.

"Exactly."

"This is a stupid argument. I mean, in principle, I can't falsify this theory," Hermione said. Sirius laughed. "I didn't think you were the type of person to ever think about this kind of stuff," she observed.

He laughed again. "You thought I was stupid," he said.

"Oh no. Not stupid. I just didn't think you cared about---"

"I can be serious Hermione. I know no one thinks I can because I play a lot of pranks and stuff, but I can be."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. In fact, it's nice to have someone to talk to about this kind of stuff with. I can't talk to James or Peter, they don't care. Remus might care, but he doesn't take me seriously."

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

They talked until one in the morning, about everything. She couldn't believe it. She had not expected him to have this side to him. Before he was just cute and charming and funny and sweet. Now he was smart on top of all that.

But even as Hermione lay in bed, and thought back to their night, she remembered the first words Sirius had said to her. _It's okay to have secrets. Just as long as they don't hurt anyone. _Was she hurting Sirius by not telling him the truth? Maybe he didn't need to know. With these thoughts, she finally drifted off into sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Lily in the common room that morning.

"I think she's still sleeping," Lily replied.

"She's so lazy lately, will you go wake her up?" Harry asked.

"You're right. She's slept long enough. I'll be right back," Lily said as she headed up towards the girl's dormitory. "Hermione wake up," Lily said shaking her. Hermione groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Oh no, we're not playing that game," Lily said as she yanked the covers off of Hermione. Hermione groaned louder this time. "Come on, rise and shine. Seize the day. It's bright and beautiful and today will be wonderful." Hermione would never understand how Lily could be this optimistic at times. She slowly sat up out of bed. "So, I heard you sneak out of here last night," Lily said grinning mischievously. "Where did you go?"

"Oh… I… uh, went to go… uh… finish a potion," Hermione lied.

But Lily of course saw right though it. "Oh right, finish a potion, at 9:00 at night? That took you until one in the morning?"

"Yes, you see, the potion was a very difficult one. And I messed up the first time so I had to do it all over again," she said quickly.

"Right," Lily said disbelievingly. "Anyway, Harry suggested I wake you. I think he wants to talk to you."

"Oh crap," Hermione said as she sprang out of bed and threw on her clothes from yesterday.

"What's with the rush?" Lily questioned.

"Nothing, I just forgot that I have to tell him something really really important. I'll see you at breakfast, bye," Hermione called as she raced down the stairs. "Harry! I've got to tell you something!"

"What is it?" Harry asked approaching her.

She glanced around her to make sure no one was listening and then leaned into Harry's ear and whispered, "Professor Lupin knows."

"He knows?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes. He told me last night in the Astronomy Tower."

"Why were you two in the Astronomy Tower?"

"Never mind that Harry, the point is he knows. He knows we're from the future, he knows that you were James's son, and he knows that your parents are dead, therefore he knows the future James is dead. Oh my Merlin, who knows if he's okay right now."

"What do you mean Hermione? You didn't talk to him about it afterwards? Calm him down about the whole thing?" Harry asked.

"Well I was going to but Sirius came in and then I forgot all about it," she replied.

"Yeah, let's not get started on that one. Do you have any idea where Professor Lupin might be right now?"

"Breakfast is my best guess. I just hope he hasn't told the others," Hermione said worried.

"Are you wearing you shirt inside out?" Harry asked suddenly noticing it.

"I got dressed in a hurry, now come on," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the common room. They raced all the way down to the Great Hall. "Okay Harry look, now be casual. If he's there, we ask him to come with us, if he's not, we go look for him somewhere else, got it?" Harry nodded showing he understood. "And if by any chance any of the other marauders have found out, we go straight to Dumbledore." They slowly entered the Great Hall and looked around the Gryffindor table. Remus was sitting there by himself playing with his food but not actually eating it.

"Morning Remus," Hermione said sitting down next to him.

"Oh, hi Hermione."

"Good morning," Harry said, taking a seat across from him.

"Hi," he mumbled in reply.

"Look, Remus, we need to talk about last night," Hermione said.

"No need," Remus replied. "I'll keep your secret if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not just that, we're worried about you," Hermione said gently. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine. I really don't want to talk about it," he said softly. Hermione knew she shouldn't try to push it, after all, it wasn't everyday that you found out your best friend would die in his twenties. She slowly stood up and signaled for Harry to follow her. "Let's not press the issue. It will just make him mad."

"You're right," Harry agreed.

**Back at Breakfast**

"You don't care if I sit here, do you?" James asked taking a seat across the breakfast table from Lily.

"Of course not James," she said smirking. "I don't care about anything you do."

He frowned. "Look here Evans. You've had such an attitude lately and I'm telling you, you better cut it out or else."

"Is that a threat Potter?" she asked becoming angry. "I treat you the way you act. And you act like an immature child. You think you're really something, don't you James Potter? Well let me tell you, you're not! Just because you're captain of the Quidditch team and have rich pure-blood parents you think you're some kind of saint. You're the most selfish person in the world! You can only think of yourself, never anyone else. Everything you do is in for your own personal gain. Have you ever in your life wanted to help someone other than yourself? You're disgusting James. You mean nothing to me. You're _dead_ to me." Lily expected James to come back with some foul comment or remark, or at least try to curse her. But instead, he almost seemed…. well, hurt. He looked hard into her green eyes one last time and then got up and left. Lily sighed. Why did she feel so bad? He deserved it, after what he did to Harry. Didn't he? "James, wait," she said as she got up and hurried to catch up with him.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be more interesting, less philosophical talks, I promise. :o) Peace, emma**


	9. I love you

Chapter 9: I love you

"James, hang on a second!" Lily called again, but he didn't slow down. He continued walking at his fast pace. "James, look, I'm sorry!" she called. With those words, James stopped and turned around.

"What did you just say?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"I said… nothing!" Lily said with pride.

"You said you were sorry!" James said.

"No I didn't," Lily denied.

"Yes you did!" he said.

"All right, fine, I did," she admitted. "But please don't make me say it again."

James chuckled. "Say it again," he teased.

"No!" Lily replied.

"Come on, say it one more time," James said, still grinning.

Lily smiled too. "James..." She reached out to hit him playfully but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Before she had time to think about what he was doing and respond to the situation, he began to kiss her softly. She pulled away. "James, stop it!"

But James Potter was not one to give up so easily. He began to kiss her again, but this time more passionately. For a moment, she fell deep into the moment and did not think about what she was doing. Suddenly, reality hit her, and she shoved him away. "James Potter, how dare you! Everything I said about you before was right! You are a horrible person!" Lily shouted as she stormed off.

"Great," he mumbled to himself.

"Yo James!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Sirius coming toward him.

"Don't start Sirius, I'm not in the mood," James said stopping him before he could even say anything.

"What? I was just gonna see if you wanted---" but James cut him off again.

"I don't want to, okay? Whatever it is, I don't want to!" he announced.

"All right fine. Someone's in a bad mood," Sirius said.

"Isn't it funny the way people are?" James said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean how people can claim to love you one minute and then the next minute they can hate you. So did they ever really love you, or were they lying? Or did they love you and then that love disappeared?" James questioned.

"Oh, you're talking about you and Evans," Sirius said in realization.

"I am not!" James said. "I gotta go." And with those words, he walked off.

"Peter, come out of the corner!" Sirius said loudly.

"I don't want James to hurt me," Peter said coming into view.

"He's gone, Come on, we're going to talk to Dumbledore." Both Sirius and Peter walked toward Dumbledore's office.

"Don't we need to have a password to get in?" Peter asked. But before Sirius could answer, Dumbledore appeared from behind them and passed them.

"Sir!" Sirius said getting his attention.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, hello," a smiling Dumbledore said acknowledging the two students. But he said nothing more, and continued walking to his office.

"Sir, wait! I need to talk to you about something!" Sirius called.

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore said stopping. "How may I be of service?"

"We need to talk to you _privately_," Sirius replied.

"May I ask, what is this regarding?"

"The new kids, Harry and Hermione."

"Well, I have no idea what you could possibly want to say to me about them in private. However, you seem very adamant, so step into my office," Dumbledore said. They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. "So, what is it that I can help you with?" he asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, don't you think there is something wrong with the new transfer students?" Black asked.

"No I don't think there is anything wrong with them. And from the way you've been showing your attentions to Miss Granger, I don't see why you should think there is anything wrong with them, Mr. Black," Dumbledore replied with a smile on his face.

"How did you know we were dating?" Sirius questioned.

"Ah, this is my school Mr. Black, I know everything that goes on in it," Dumbledore said.

"Well, you must see that there is something weird about them!" Peter stated.

"No I do not, Mr. Pettigrew. Sorry to disappoint you both. If I were you two, I would forget about this and do something useful with yourselves. Like homework! Quite a concept, isn't it?" Dumbledore said grinning. "Now, go on, I have work to do."

Sirius and Peter left Dumbledore's office unsatisfied with the information they had been given. "He was hiding something from us," Sirius said.

"I don't know Padfoot, maybe he was right. Maybe we are overanalyzing this whole thing. Maybe we should just forget about it like he said," Peter said.

"What? Forget about it? No. We are so close. I can tell. Look, I have to go, I'll meet up with you later."

"Wait! Sirius, where are you going?" Peter asked, but Sirius was already out of sight.

**With Harry and Hermione**

"So… now that Professor Lupin knows that we're from the future, don't you think it's time for you and Sirius to cool it?" Harry asked taking a bite of his eggs at breakfast.

"Cool it?" Hermione asked. "What are you implying Harry?"

"You know, stop seeing each other. Since he's practically twenty years older than you. Don't you think Professor Lupin thinks you're kind of gross now?" Harry asked.

"I'm gross? Gosh Harry, you are so immature. I really like him and nothing you do or say is going to change that," she stated confidently.

But Harry was smart, and he knew how to break her. "Hermione, listen to me," he said very seriously. "I know you care for him a great deal, but that is not all to take in account. Be realistic. We are going to leave in a few months, and you continuing to see him is just going to make it harder for you later."

Hermione felt like she had just been hit with a slap of reality. Harry was right. What was she thinking? What good could come of this little relationship? "Oh Merlin, Harry. You're right," Hermione said, completely dumbstruck.

"Thank you," Harry said quickly. "Finally some of your rational sense has come back. "

"Harry, you're so right. I never got it. I mean…I've finally realize that no matter how long this thing lasts, it inevitably has to come to an end," Hermione said, still in a little shock.

"You're just now realizing this?" Harry asked.

"Well, I mean… I realized it, but I managed to push it to the back of my head and not think about it."

"You need to go talk to him," Harry said.

"You're right, I do," she said.

**Back at the Common Room**

Hermione glumly walked through the portrait hole to the common room. It wasn't just the fact that this was doomed that was making her sad. It was that when she went back to the future, Sirius wouldn't be there. He was dead. And there was no way she would ever be able to talk to him after these few months. Sirius was sitting on the couch, doing what seemed to be some kind of puzzle. "Sirius," Hermione said getting his attention.

His face brightened at the sound of her voice. "Hey babe!" he said getting up. He walked over and pulled her into a big hug, lifted her up and spun her around.

"Hey," she said softly. He kissed her gently.

"What have you been doing all day?" she asked.

"Well actually…" Sirius said with a grin on his face.

"Oh Merlin, what did you do?" Hermione asked. "Did you pull a prank on the Slytherins again?"

"No, I didn't. I got you something," he said. Hermione could not have been more shocked. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands," he said.

"I'm scared," Hermione said.

"Close them," he demanded. Hermione obeyed and held out her hands. And it wasn't even close to what she expected. It was soft and fuzzy…. and it moved.

"Ahhh!" she said as she dropped it and took a leap backwards.

"Hermione, calm down. It's just a cat. And you scared the poor little thing to death," Sirius said.

Hermione looked at it closely. It was the cutest cat she had ever seen. It was tiny, it couldn't have been more than a month old. "It's absolutely adorable. I love it," she said honestly.

"Good," Sirius said. He picked up the cat and handed it to her.

"Does it have a name?" she asked.

"Yeah, I named it Scamp," Sirius replied.

"Scamp?"

"Yeah, I thought it was cute."

Hermione laughed. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Actually… I have no idea," Sirius said. "Let's check," he said as he picked up the cat and lifted up its tail. "Definitely a boy."

Hermione giggled. "That's so sweet Sirius. You picked him out just for me?"

"Well, not exactly," Sirius replied. "I found him. I was taking a walk, and I found him by a dumpster. He's been starving."

"Oh my! Is he okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, I fed him. He just needs some time. And I wanted to give him to you because I know you could take care of him better than anyone else," he said handing her the cat.

Hermione was flattered. "You really think that?" she asked.

"Of course," he said with no hesitation. "You're the sweetest, smartest, prettiest, most caring person I know."

Hermione felt like she was about to cry. She suddenly remembered why she had come up here: to break up with Sirius. And now she didn't have the strength to do it. "Sirius, I can't accept this," she said handing it back.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Hermione hesitated. But she didn't want to drag this out. She preferred to be blunt about things. Especially things like this. "I think we should breakup."

"Why?" he asked, rather shocked.

She paused, and started to think about it. "Sirius, I'm not who you think I am."

"No, I think you don't know who you are. You think it won't work because we're too different, but we're actually very similar."

"No Sirius, that isn't it at all," she said.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't have you the way I want you," she said. That was the best way she could explain it,

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" he asked, getting a little angry.

"I can't tell you. Just trust me," she said, looking down.

"Hermione, I really care about you. I like you more than I've liked any girl I've ever dated. Even Amy," he said softly.

Hermione paused. She remembered back at Hogsmeade when he had said Amy was his only serious girlfriend, and that he loved her. _Wait, he loved her? Does that mean he loves me? Oh Merlin, this is all too much. _Hermione's thoughts were racing.

"You look shocked," he stated. "I love you Hermione. I was going to tell you tonight. I guess that was a bad idea." He plopped down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. "Why do I always fall in love with girls who don't love me back?" he said to himself, but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"Sirius, you've only knowm me for a month," Hermione said.

"Time," he said softly. "Time has nothing to do with love or how well people really know each other. Thirty years could be an insufficient time for some people to get to know each other. And we've only known each other for about thirty days. And yet I feel like I really know you."

Hermione thought hard about his words. Were they true? _Time has something to do with love. You can't love someone or completely know someone who you just met, _she thought. "So you think thirty days is sufficient enough for some people to really know each other?" she asked.

"I do," he replied.

"And you think thirty days is sufficient enough for two people to love each other?" she asked.

"I do," he replied again. "Do you love me?" he asked.

She thought about it, and didn't say anything for about fifteen seconds. "I don't know," she finally replied.

"Well maybe you should think about it," he said.

"Sirius, that really doesn't matter. I just know that---," she began but was cut off.

"How do you know Hermione? You don't know the future!" he said.

She laughed mentally. "Yes I do," she whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"Hermione, stop hiding things from me, I'm sick of it. You have this secret, and I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's what's ruining us. So just talk to me about it and I'm sure we can work it out," Sirius said.

"What? I don't have a secret. I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione lied.

"Stop lying!" Sirius said angrily. "You show up out of nowhere! Everything you said about where you came from is full of holes. Nothing you and Harry say makes any sense. You know your way around the school. You've never got lost once Hermione."

"Look, will you please stop accusing me?" she said frustrated as she sat down. "I'm a fast learner. And I have a good sense of direction."

He suddenly realized that him yelling at her would not make her tell the truth. And it wasn't helping anything at all. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I just… I was mad. I don't want this to fall apart."

"You don't want what to fall apart?" she asked.

"What we have going," Sirius said. "We have something Hermione."

"Yeah, I know we do," she replied. "But nothing good ever lasts."

"That's not true. And it certainly is not a good way to look at things. Is that how you want to live your life? You shouldn't end something just because there's a chance that it might not work out. You should just enjoy it while you have it. Life is short Hermione, and we only go around once. Don't you want to have fun and be happy?"

"Yes," she replied. "I do." She paused and thought hard. She thought about what Sirius had just said, about what really mattered to her in life, about how much she cared for Sirius. She didn't say anything for about a minute, and then finally she spoke. "You see, the thing about me… I'm so organized and everything in my life is so structured. But when I'm with you... I don't think about any of that. I feel like a totally different person. And, you see… everyone has always thought of me as the smart girl and that's it. But I think you see more in me than everybody else does. That's why I love you Sirius."

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"You heard me. I love you too."

He walked over to her and gave her a big hug, followed by a passionate kiss, which she willingly accepted. Hermione knew after that day that nothing would be able to break them apart again. Nothing that Harry said, or anyone else. The only thing that could break them up was time, Hermione's new worst enemy.


End file.
